<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party night, and neon lights by Imhavingbaddreams (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795139">Party night, and neon lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imhavingbaddreams'>Imhavingbaddreams (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take me dancing tonight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Well 2nd-ish-- but proper meeting), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders In Love, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Welcome back to i can't tag properly on this site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imhavingbaddreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, Virgil had no clue how the hell he managed to get here in the first place. He should be at home, letting Lofi songs play through his headphones while  stroking his paintbrush against a canvas, occasionally moving his head to the off beats of the music.</p><p> </p><p>But nope.</p><p> </p><p>He's stuck here.</p><p> </p><p>Great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take me dancing tonight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Party night, and neon lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Andddd here's the next chapter of these oblivious gays--<br/>Title is from Wham rap (enjoy what you do?) By Wham! (Was listening to this on repeat while writing, heh.)<br/>Hope you enjoy reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In all honesty, Virgil had no clue how the </span>
  <span>hell</span>
  <span> he managed to get here in the first place. He should be at home, letting Lofi songs play through his headphones while  stroking his paintbrush against a canvas, occasionally moving his head to the off beats of the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's stuck here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>It also didn't help that the boy, yes that boy </span><span>who had invited </span><span>Virgil</span><span> to this party, </span><span> with the </span><span>cute stunning </span><span>cherry eyeshadow and </span><span>Gorgeous</span> <span>dazzling</span><span> hair, was now currently glancing at him and smiling slightly at him, sending him into a </span><span>Gay panic™</span><span>.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>Gay panic™ </span>
  <span>mixed with the music </span>
  <span>was definitely doing wonders for his heart rate.</span>
  <span> The music was pounding through Virgil's bones, every note feeling like it would shatter his ribs then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screw this, I need to go outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the confused and bewildered looks of the other students he walked by, </span>
  <span>yes, he was aware he looked like he came straight out of a 2005 concert, thank you Mary, </span>
  <span>he pulled open the door that led out back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked down the rickety and creaking steps, he inhaled deeply, the cool wind lightly brushed against his face and made his hair drift gently in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment was short lived however, when he heard a sound that sounded like someone trying to kick down a door at 10pm; </span>
  <span>which was actually the case, turns out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumping like a startled cat, Virgil whipped around to face them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>And immediately wished he hadn't, because there he was, </span><span>prince-bloody-charming</span> <span>with his charming hair and face</span> <span>and</span><span> –</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't realise Gerard Way knew where I lived then!" The booming voice carried over the backyard, A part of Virgil's mind wouldn't have been surprised if the windows decided to shatter then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the bigger part had immediately frozen, his heart felt like it was pounding straight out of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head like a soaking wet dog, he immediately focused on the figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to dig up a good response, but not finding one, he replied, "Didn't realise some washed up prince knew where I was, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy raised a hand to his chest in faux hurt, giving an indignant noise of shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have you know that I spent five hours on this hair...you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil scoffed, "Looks more like you spent two minutes </span>
  <span>max</span>
  <span> on it." and tried to hide the smirk that was forming, with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a few moments, before the boy asked, "So what may the name of this emo be, then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil froze for a few moments, hesitating, before he spat out a half stuttered, "V-virgil."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy stepped out of the doorway fully, walking into the cold night, towards Virgil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roman." 'Roman' introduced, with yet another broad grin, (</span>
  <span>Dear god, Virgil was probably going to have a heart attack if Roman kept on smiling that </span>
  <span>gorgeous </span>
  <span>smile.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil hid his broad smile behind his hand, butterflies in his stomach fluttering when he saw 'Roman' smile in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman cleared his throat;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...want to play bloodborne?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>You're on</span>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Virgil found that he didn't mind the heart thumps and stomach butterflies that much, now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And badoosh! Thanks for reading!<br/>(As always, comments and kudos and the like are appreciated lots!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>